With development trends of thin-shapes and high percentage of display front that is screen and not bezel of liquid crystal display products, requirements for display qualities of the display products by the market are higher and higher. This means that a quality of a Back Light Unit (BLU) of a liquid crystal screen should be further improved. Recently, more and more liquid crystal displays for mobile phones, tablet computers, notebook computers and so on are demanded by the market, and thus an amount of the required backlight modules used for the liquid crystal displays increases therewith year by year.
FIG. 1 is an overall exterior schematic diagram of a clamping structure for a back plate and a frame in a medium or small size backlight module in the related arts; and FIG. 2 is a partial sectional schematic diagram of the clamping structure for the back plate and the frame in the medium or small size backlight module in the related arts.
As shown in FIGS. 1-2, when assembling a backlight module in the related arts, a reflective plate 3 is arranged inside an interior cavity of a back plate 1, and then a light-guide plate 4 is arranged on the reflective plate 3 by means of fastening adhesive tapes, and finally the back plate 1 and a frame 2 are joined together by a clamping structure (i.e. the portion ‘B’ shown in FIG. 2) for the back plate 1 and the frame 2, and a portion of the light-guide plate 4 is arranged under the frame 2. The clamping structure for the back plate 1 and the frame 2 is shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, wherein an opening 10 is arranged in the back plate 1, and a protrusion 20 is arranged on the frame 2 and made of a plastic material. When assembling, the protrusion 20 deforms itself by pressure from the opening 10, and returns to its original shape after being plugged into the opening, thereby implementing a tight clamping with the opening 10.
However, in the process of assembling the backlight module in such a manner, it is very time-consuming and laborious with such clamping structure, and thus in low assembling efficiency, and the workers are prone to fell fatigue as they assemble the backlight modules. Further, in the process of repairing the backlight module, disassembling the clamping structures for the frame and the back plate, the number of which is usually about 13 to 15, are very complicated, and during disassembling, deformation of the display caused by thin thickness of the frame or softness of a material of the back plate (such as aluminum back plate) frequently occurs, and such loss during repairing is not negligible. Additionally, the above clamping structures implement the clamping by deforming the protrusions on the frame through pressing, and thus fragments of the frame are likely to be generated. In addition, during the process of manufacturing or shipping the display products, the clamping structures may escape from the clamping state due to slight external forces, i.e., a ‘clamping-escape’. When one or more of the clamping structures of the display escape from the clamping state, a local bump might arise on a support surface of the frame 2 for the display screen, and thus the display screen is likely to be broken, which may be serious loss.